Cold as You
by Ilovemycullens3
Summary: The Cullen's take in a 13 year old human, who will not reveal anything of her past. She has no idea that they are vampires, but grows close to Bella. Then, the volturi finds out..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Confusion

I walked up the driveway to a new house. My mother's dying wish was that I go to live with these people. The Cullen's. They're so...withdrawn. Dr. Cullen treated my mom in the ER. Since we have no family, mom willed me to these people. I've seen some of them around town, but that's it. I don't even know their names. Sad isn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

**I looked up at the house. Even through the rain, it was beautiful. Glass walls, and- is that a Porsche in the driveway?! Why would people like them, take in someone like me? It just doesn't make sense... I shivered, and ran up to the door. **

"Hello?" I called, while knocking on the door. Almost immediately a young woman, with pale skin, and long brown hair opened the door.

"Hello! You must be Rebecca!"

"Yup. That's me" I attempted a smile.

"Come inside, you'll freeze out there."

"Thanks. I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?"

"Oh! Where are my manners? I'm Esme, Carlisles wife."

"Dr. Cullen?"

She laughed "Yes. Now the others are at school... But let me show you around."

"Alright" I nodded

"Great! Now follow me," she glided into the kitchen, which looked like it was straight out of a Martha Stewart show. This was my heaven, I'm a huge cooker. Or at least I was..

"Are you alright? You look pale"

"I'm fine, it's just, this is amazing. You have state of the art everything."

"You cook?"

"Well, I used to, before.."

"Before what?"

"Nothing." I snapped

She seemed to understand. "Let me show you to your room"

"Thanks." I whispered. She floated up the stairs, and over to the second door.

"Go ahead," she smiled

I pulled open the door, and saw a room with an entire wall dedicated to a window. The bed was on the wall, facing the window. Everything was arranged perfectly. Then there was the sound of the front door opening and Esme said "They're home"


	3. Chapter 3

**Breathe Rebecca breathe, I think to myself.**

"Don't be shy!" Esme calls, pulling me down the stairs. I see the big one first. He's tall, maybe 6 feet? And has a blonde on his arm. She looks like an angel. Good god. I'm going to look like shit next to them. Then there's the blonde male, he's tall too, but looks like he's in pain. There's a little one, she looks like she's 17, but can't be taller then 5'4. If that. I notice another one, with chestnut colored hair, that's got that perfectly tussled look that only certain people can pull off. And they're all pale. Like white as a ghost pale. The little one comes up to me

"Hello! I'm Alice" she eagerly shakes my hand

"Um, hi. I'm Rebecca"

"Nice to meet you! This is Jasper" she motions to the blonde guy

"Pleasure to meet you, Rebecca" he says

"You-you too" I stammer

Alice laughs. "Rose?"

"Hello" she spits it at me, like I'm a parasite. I flinch inside, remembering how my father used to use that tone..

"I'm Emmett." the big one comes over, tussles my hair then heads upstairs

"Edward." the chestnut hair one says. He's looking at me with the strangest expression, like he's trying to figure out a jigsaw puzzle.

"I, I think Im going to go get set up.." I trail off, and hurry up the stairs. I pull the torn, worn out picture of my mother and me out of my pocket. I set on the dresser, and let a tear fall down my cheek. A quick knock on the door makes me jump.

"Can I come in?" Rose asks from outside

"Sure." I wipe the tears off my cheek.

She opens the door cautiously, and picks up the picture "Who's that?"

"My mother and me."

"What happened to her?"

"She, she got in a car crash" I whisper.

"Oh. I'm sorry"

"Don't be. It's okay. I've got to deal with it."

"I see."

I cross my legs "What's your story?"

"What?" her face looks whiter

"I mean, why are you here?"

"Oh! Well, you see, our mother was abusive. And so the services took Jasper and I away."

"Jasper?"

"Yes. My brother"

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't think"

"It's alright. But I think dinners ready"

"Great." I grab a plate of pasta and sit at the table. Alone. I sigh, and begin eating, as my new family talk in hushed whispers in the other room.


	4. Chapter 4

**I lean out of my chair, trying to hear what they're saying. I can pick out a few words: my name, italy, Bella, graduation, and La Push. What the hell? Ive finished dinner, so I clean up my plate, as their conversation continues in the living room. Quickly, I head into the living room, to go into my room. Esme grabs my arm **

"Let go!" I cry instinctively

She jumps back "I'm sorry."

"No, I am. What is it?" I try to calm my heart down.

"Would you mind sitting down for a second?"

"Of course not..." I settle into the chair facing the couch Esmes sitting on.

"Be honest, alright?"

I nod, "I'll try my best"

"Where are you from?"

"The reservation. Mom worked down there."

"What do you know about us?"

"Aside from the fact that you are cold ones?" I use the perfect mix of confidence and anticipation.

"How do you know?"

"Easy. You're cold, and the eyes. It doesn't take a genius."

"Well then you know what has to happen."

"Not possible."

"Rebecca, there's no choice."

"But Embry imprinted!" I blurt out, covering my mouth as soon as its out

"Edward?"

"She's not lying." he almost hisses it

"Of course I'm not lying." I answer

"Where's Bella? And Reneesme?"

"Who?" I ask, but I'm ignored.

"On their way." What his name, the big guy answers. That's when they all turn to look at me.

Alice's mouth formed a perfect O of surprise.

"What am I missing?" I ask, leaning in.

"We have to leave."

"What? Why?"

"Embry didn't imprint. He used you."

"No. He would never."

"Rebecca. The wolves are coming to destroy us."


	5. Chapter 5

**"No. It's not possible. No!"**

"Rebecca, there's nothing we can do now" Edward tried to calm me down

"They wouldn't. They said-"

"They lied to you!" Edward almost roared

Tears brewed in the corner of my eyes "They did, didn't they?"

"Oh no, don't cry. You'll be fine" Esme using her motherly voice

"You don't understand. He told me he loved me. That he wanted me to stay" my voice cracked.

"Come here" Esme wrapped her arms around me. The door slammed open.

"We've got company" Emmet spoke


End file.
